I'm Always Serious
by Jacquie-0
Summary: "If you're really tired, I could put you to sleep," he said. "Give you a massage." His tone was even, but his voice deep. She felt her skin flush and her stomach do a somersault. "Are you serious?" "I'm always serious." - Jace gives Clary a massage instead of a bedtime story to help her sleep. Canon rewrite for lemony goodness. Clace. Oneshot. Smutfic. Leave me some love!


**A/N** _:_ All of the italicized text in the beginning is from the original scene in City of Bones, but instead of Jace telling Clary a "bedtime story" he offers to give her a relaxing massage. Read on to find out what happens!

* * *

 _The potion Hodge gave her smelled pleasantly of juniper and leaves. Clary kept opening the vial and smelling it on her way back down the corridor. It was unfortunately still open when she entered her bedroom and found Jace sprawled out on the bed, looking at her sketchbook. With a little shriek of astonishment, she dropped the vial; it bounced across the floor, spilling pale green liquid onto the hardwood._

" _Oh, dear," said Jace, sitting up, the sketchbook abandoned. "I hope that wasn't anything important."_

" _It was a sleeping potion," she said angrily, toeing the vial with the tip of a sneaker. "And now it's gone."_

" _If only Simon were here. He could probably bore you to sleep." Clary was in no mood to defend Simon. Instead she sat down on the bed, picking up the sketchbook._

" _I don't usually let people look at this."_

" _Why not?" Jace looked tousled, as if he'd been asleep himself. "You're a pretty good artist. Sometimes even excellent."_

" _Well, because - it's like a diary. Except I don't think in words, I think in pictures, so it's all drawings. But it's still private." She wondered if she sounded as crazy as she suspected. Jace looked wounded._

" _A diary with no drawings of me in it? Where are the torrid fantasies? The romance novel covers? The -"_

" _Do_ _all_ _the girls you meet fall in love with you?" Clary asked quietly. The question seemed to deflate him, like a pin popping a balloon._

" _It's not_ _love_ _," he said, after a pause. "At least -"_

" _You could try not being charming all the time," Clary said. "It might be a relief for everyone._

 _He looked down at his hands. They were like Hodge's hands already, snowflaked with tiny white scars, though the skin was young and unlined. "If you're really tired, I could put you to sleep," he said._ "Give you a massage." His tone was even, but his voice deep. She felt her skin flush and her stomach do a somersault.

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"I'm always serious."_ He sat up, his abdominal muscles rippling under his thin t-shirt. She tried to look away. Her breath was growing shallow, but she tried to calm herself.

' _It's just a massage. What's the harm?'_ She told herself. She suddenly noticed how sore she was all over and realized that she could really use a massage. It just seemed strange coming from Jace.

 _She wondered if being tired had made them both a little crazy. But Jace didn't look tired. He looked almost sad. She set the sketchbook down on the night table, and lay down, curling sideways on the pillow._

He was already positioning himself over her when she said, "Okay… Thanks…" in a small, slightly uncomfortable voice.

"I figure you could use it after all you've been through."

"Yeah… I definitely could." She paused before adding, "That's really nice of you."

He laughed. "Don't sound so surprised," He was sitting just below her butt, running his hands up and down her back, moving her tank top up and down. "It's not like I don't think of others, despite how incredibly awesome and self-sufficient I am. Especially when hunting, you have to look out for your team. It can mean the difference between life and death."

"I never said you–" Clary began, but Jace cut her off. If she had looked at his face, she would have noticed his brow furrowing and his nose crinkling slightly in displeasure.

"This isn't working. Let's do this right or there will be no point." He climbed off of her and went to the bathroom. She watched him as he left, confused and wondering what he was up to.

When he returned, he was holding a couple of towels and a bottle of massage oil. She was surprised that he'd procured them from her bathroom. She hadn't known they were in there. Jace noticed her eyeing the bottle and casually said, "We're Shadowhunters. We get injured a lot so we store this kinda stuff in each bathroom. I'm not sure how much you know about physical therapy, but it's important to get massages from time to time to keep the body healthy and limber for combat," as he approached the bed again.

"O…kay…" She really didn't know anything about their world. She supposed she had heard about how massages were really beneficial to get on a regular basis, but the fact that it was Jace who was going to give her the massage still put her slightly ill at ease. She wouldn't have guessed that this was the kind of relationship they had.

"Get up," he ordered in a definitive tone. She obliged. He stretched an exceedingly large beige towel on the bed. Noting her expression, he rolled his eyes. "Again, massages are a common thing around here. We have supplies, obviously."

She blushed, this time feeling embarrassed for not having guessed that.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Get undressed and put the towel over your butt." Clary suddenly paled. She'd never gotten a massage before and didn't know that you had to be naked for it. He shut the bathroom door before she had time to respond. She gulped, trying to get over the fact that she was going to be naked underneath Jace.

Clary knew that he was dead serious about this, so she tried to overcome her embarrassment and quickly removed her clothes. She didn't want to take the chance of him coming back in while she was still undressing. She stretched out face down on the towel and arranged the second so it rested over her entire ass and thighs, coming down to her knees. A few minutes later, Jace reappeared in nothing but navy blue boxers, jeans and t-shirt clothes draped neatly over his left arm. She was really glad she'd been so speedy. She moved her arms so they were tightly pressed against her sides, making sure no side-boob was showing. She'd be mortified if it were.

She turned her head sideways on the pillow so she was facing the bathroom and her eyes widened in discomfiture. Jace caught her glance and elucidated with a smirk,

"I have to move around over you, so it'll be much easier and more comfortable for us both this way. This is kind of short notice so I figured this would be quickest. Usually we have special clothes for this. Seriously, we're professionals." He chuckled as he put his clothes on the window seat and abled toward her. When he was about a foot away he raked his eyes over her body.

"You've obviously never had a massage before."

"How can you tell?" Her eyes darted around nervously. If she'd been able to look herself up and down she would have tried to figure out what he was referring to.

"Well, everything. But first, your towel." He climbed back over her and grabbed the bottom of the towel on top of her, folding it so that it was _only_ covering her ass. Her heartbeat increased dramatically as panic shot through her. She would have let out an "ack!" if she hadn't been paralyzed with fear. She was hyperaware of the feeling of his soft boxers on her upper thighs when he sat back down. ' _Oh God, oh God, oh God,'_ was all that was racing through her mind. She tried to calm down, asking herself why it was such a big deal. Like he'd said, it was just physical therapy after a fight. No biggie. Her brain responded with, ' _Huge biggie! Enormous biggie!'_ but she tried to ignore it and continue to force herself to relax. That was the point of the massage after all, to relieve tension in her muscles. How could that happen if she was adding extra stress to her body by freaking out internally.

She heard Jace squeeze the bottle of oil and rub his palms together.

"To warm the oil," he explained. She appreciated the narration. It helped distract her mind since it gave her something to focus on other than his being mostly naked on top of her and her being fully naked under him, just a towel separating them.

As he began to run his slicked palms over her back gently, she shuddered slightly. "You okay? Is it too cold?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just a weird sensation."

"Oh, right. First time. I'm honored to be the one to pop your massage cherry." She could hear him grinning as he added a bit more pressure to his strokes. Her heart was pounding so quickly and so intensely that she was literally concerned she might have a heart attack. It didn't help that her body temperature had increased practically to that of the sun, so she knew she must have turned the deepest shade of red that existed. She almost just wanted the massage to be over since it was stressing her out so much.

"So, first you get the body acclimated to the sensation of the oil and your hands. When you're running your hands over the body, you feel for any knots or places where the muscles are harder. Those are going to be the problem areas you focus on later. You, uh, seem to have a lot of them, but don't worry. I _am_ an expert in everything I do, including physical therapy." His voice sounded so smug that she couldn't help but smile slightly, which helped relax her a bit.

"People tend to carry most of their tension in their lower back…" He rubbed his thumbs where he mentioned, the rest of his fingers wrapping around to the front of her hips. He then he slid his hands up her sides to where her neck met her shoulders and began to knead the spot with more pressure. "… And in their neck and shoulders."

Clary's body began to melt under his strong and skilled hands. The sensation was so amazing that her head finally began to clear of her alarmed internal dialogue and she started thinking only of how good it felt when he touched her.

Jace noticed that she was starting to relax and began to work on her neck and back more seriously. He rubbed, kneaded, and massaged every square inch of her tiny pale body. He moved his hands over her shoulders and slid them down her arms, pushing the tension through all the way to her fingertips. As he kneaded her palms and fingers with his, she felt the stress leave them.

The only thoughts crossing her mind now were ' _Wow, he really is good at this,'_ and ' _Oh my God, that feels sooo wonderful! I hope he never stops.'_

After he'd finished her arms, back, neck, and shoulders, he returned to Clary's neck and began to push his fingers through her hair, massaging the base of her skull gently and working up over her entire head, focusing on her temples. A small moan escaped without her notice and Jace felt his heart leap. He shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind of what he was thinking. He wanted to keep things strictly professional.

When he felt that he'd managed to work through most of the tension in her upper body, he climbed off of her and walked down next to her feet. Clary felt a sudden jolt of disappointment and cold wash over her; the absence of his touch was sharp as if the room's temperature had unexpectedly dropped several degrees. She was about to look around to she what he was doing when she felt his touch return, this time on her right sole. Relief spread through her and she let herself relax again as she fell into the sensation of his fingers massaging her foot.

He was attentively working on her, not neglecting a single inch, from her soles to the tips of her toes. Clary was grateful for his ministrations because her feet had become super sore after wearing Isabelle's boots for so long. She wasn't used to wearing heels, much less running around in them.

Jace kneaded her ankles and calves, and when he moved to her thighs, he spread her legs with his hands and settled himself in between them. That brought her back down to earth a little when she felt the cool air touch her beneath the towel. She suddenly realized she'd become turned on by the massage and could feel that she was a bit wet. She felt her breath catch in her chest and her face grow hot again, but she did her best to stay calm and relaxed.

Jace's wrists pushed the towel up slightly as his hands moved up her thighs, higher and higher. Clary wondered if he could see anything, heart racing at the thought. Lust shot through her when she felt Jace's hands touching the place where her thigh met her cheek. She could feel a heat pooling in her core and resisted the urge to grind her pelvis into the bed. When his hands moved down to either side of her thigh, he moved her leg gingerly, causing her to spread her legs further apart. She felt the towel slide further up over her ass and was worried she was about to start hyperventilating, knowing that at least part of her must be exposed to him now.

Jace closed his eyes and gulped loudly. He was trying his best not to let himself do anything inappropriate. He refused to look down while he worked on her, afraid of what he might see. As his right hand moved inside her inner thigh, in spite of his better judgment, he let the back of his hand touch the skin under her joint, incredibly conscious of where he was touching. To his surprise, he didn't feel any hair. He knew that if he moved his hand ever so slightly to the right… But he didn't. Instead, he slid his hands back down her leg and moved to her right foot. Both of them released the tension that had been building in them with a sigh of relief.

Jace's head had started swimming with thoughts he was desperately attempting to keep at bay. His eyes were growing dark and heavy, his heart and breath increasing in speed. ' _Keep it kosher, keep it cool,'_ he told himself over and over in his mind.

When the golden-haired boy reached the same spot on the other leg, he started getting a bit more reckless, despite his brain giving off warning signals telling him to stop. He let the back of his hand move a bit further left this time and was startled to feel wetness on her skin. Clary gasped as she felt him touching her, but tried to pretend she hadn't. Jace felt arousal surge through his body like a tsunami crashing over him, threatening to drown him. He moved his left hand to the same spot on the other side and began to slide his hands under the towel and up her cheeks.

He massaged each cheek with both hands, relieving them of any stress they had, but as the towel got steadily pushed higher up to her lower back with his wrists, he allowed himself to glance down. ' _Fuck.'_ He saw the bottoms of her perfectly rounded cheeks and the small folds just below them. As though Clary knew he'd just seen her, they simultaneously let out soft grunts, still trying to mask the fact that they were making each other horny.

Jace squeezed her cheeks hard together as he rubbed his palms into them. He could have sworn he saw Clary arch her back. He let his thumbs slide next to the top of the crack between her cheeks and started to part them slightly as he gripped and kneaded them with the rest of his fingers. Clary had started unconsciously gyrating her hips in time with his movements and it was driving Jace wild with desire. He continued to work downward, parting her as he went. At this point, he was barely even massaging her, but just hungrily parting her open under his gaze. His thumbs moved inward and slid gently over her asshole as he moved further and further down. She bit her lip when she felt him touching her, not able to think about anything but the fact that Jace Wayland was touching her there. ' _Shit… all I want is for him to keep touching me. I don't want him to stop.'_

It seemed that he knew was she was thinking or else was just thinking the same thing and was going to do it regardless. All he knew is that he was burning for her and couldn't stop himself. He needed to feel her. _Every_ part of her.

He gripped the bottom of her ass cheeks and groaned quietly as he moved his thumbs over her lips, feeling her wetness covering them. He spread her open with his thumbs and breathed out as he looked inside of her.

' _More, more…'_ was all Clary was thinking as she felt the cool air touching her, enhanced by the wetness in and around her. She was reveling in the fact that Jace Wayland was spreading her cunt open and looking into her. The thought turned her on so much. She wanted him to keep going.

' _Is it too late to stop? Is there any going back now?'_ Jace questioned himself, half rhetorically. He knew that even if it were possible for him to stop, he wouldn't. He couldn't. He was rocking back and forth on the bed, rubbing his hardened length on the towel through his boxers. He let his thumbs slip down Clary's lips, slightly inside, covering them in her moisture. He couldn't stop thinking about sliding a finger inside of her, wondering how her tight wet walls would feel around him. Instead, he continued his descent with his thumbs until he found the little nub that was her clit with his right thumb. As he stroked it lightly, Clary emitted a little whimper from her throat, barely trying to conceal her arousal from him now.

Suddenly he removed his hands, but a split second later, he was kneeling between her thighs again, hands moving up and down her back, but this time she could feel something touching her between her legs. It was hard beneath the cotton boxers and rested all the way from her clit to the bottom of her entrance. He ground against her, spreading her around him, rubbing her clit with his tip. His hands moved from her neck and shoulders to her sides, sliding down to graze the sides of her breasts. When she responded by arching her back, his fingers slid under her chest and he clasped his hands over her tits, starting to knead them. Clary started bucking her hips, causing Jace's shaft to rub her up and down. He had to remove his hands and place them on either side of her to support himself, lest he fall over from pleasure.

Unexpectedly, Jace felt the tip of his cock slip out of his boxers and touch Clary's bare skin. He could feel how warm and wet she was and they both groaned when they felt themselves connect. He kept rubbing her clit with his head for a moment until he slid himself up, parting her lips, not losing the connection of their skin. As the tip of Jace's cock touched Clary's entrance, both could hear the other breathing heavily in anticipation and lust. ' _Do it,'_ Clary thought in her mind. ' _Please, Jace. Fuck me… God, I want you in me so bad.'_

"Clary…" Jace said aloud as he swirled his hips around, engrossed in the feeling of her on him. Clary raised her ass in response and moved so she caused the tip of his shaft to push inside of her. They both gasped in ecstasy and then he shoved himself all the way into her with a single forceful motion.

Jace groaned an incredibly loud, throaty groan and Clary practically screamed. They continued moaning and panting as he thrust in and out of her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her up onto him as he sat back on his legs. He held her steadily up off of the bed and leered down at the sight of his cock disappearing into her cunt. He felt the tension of his orgasm building in him and started thinking about how much he wanted to cum in her, how he wanted to fill her up and watch his seed drip out of her. Thinking about this sent him over the edge and he felt himself erupt in her as her hot wet walls clamped down around him.

Jace cried out in white hot pleasure, lost in a fog of bliss. He thrust hard into her a few more times, his moans growing fainter, legs beginning to shake as he pumped every bit he had inside of him into her. Clary felt his cum filling her pussy up and moaned in bliss. _'Jace just came in me. Holy fuck.'_ She writhed around under him, letting his dick rub every inch of her insides. When she felt him pull out, it felt so good as her tight suction increased the sensation. She felt liquid seeping out of her when he was fully out. He fell onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, running his fingers through her long red hair. She turned her face to his, sliding closer to him on the bed, and they kissed deeply before they both passed out. They dreamed the same dreams of each other as if they had met on the astral plane and they felt happier than they ever had before, looking forward to what their waking future had in store for them.

* * *

 **A/N** : Reviews = love!


End file.
